This document relates to wireless communications in wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems and apparatuses use electromagnetic waves to communicate with mobile stations such as fixed and mobile wireless communication devices, mobile phones, fixed mobile devices, or laptop computers with wireless communication cards that are located within coverage areas of the wireless systems. A mobile station can be referred to as user equipment (UE), access terminal (AT), evolved access terminal (eAT), or a subscriber station (SS). Wireless communication systems and apparatuses can include one or more base stations to provide service in one or more wireless service areas. A base station can be referred to as an access point (AP) or access network (AN) or can be included as part of an access network or a base station subsystem (BSS). Further, a wireless communication system can include one or more core networks to control one or more base stations.
In some implementations, a wireless communication system communicates with mobile devices using a wireless technology based on orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), e.g., IEEE 802.16m; or Long Term Evolution (LTE).